can i touch your heart sequel you make me broken heart
by jhi.en kwang
Summary: sangat sulit bagiku jika aku harus hidup dalam bayang-bayang kebencian


Title: : Can i touch your heart

Author: Nurul Jhi a.k.a Nurul Disandi A

Cast : Jung Hwa In (OC), Jung Jin Young (B1A4)

Support Cast : Jo Kwang Min (BoyFriend)

*Jin Young POV

Aku membuka pintu rumahku pelan. Entah kenapa perasaanku menjadi tak menentu hari ini. Benar saja. Bagaimana tidak, jika yeoja yang aku cintai sekarang malah menjauhiku secara tiba-tiba. Aku bingung dengan perubahannya yang begitu mendadak. Bukankah selama ini kwang min bilang yeoja itu sangat mencintaiku ? Ah... aku semakin bingung dibuatnya.

~Flashback 7 hari lalu kampus~

"Jin young ah ..."panggil seseorang mengagetkanku. Tentu saja aku kaget. Sekarang aku sedang menyendiri di taman belakang kampus.

"Wae kwang ?"

"Sampai kapan kau terus begini ?"tanyanya menusuk

"Apa maksudmu kwang ?"

"Perasaanmu. Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu ?"

"Aku tidak tahu kwang. Aku ragu. Apakah dia mencintaiku ataukah tidak."

"Kau tak peka yah. Aku beri tahu. Gadis itu. Dia sangat mencintaimu. Aku bisa menjaminnya."

"Aku tak tahu kwang."

"Aish... kau ini. Benar2 tak peka. Apa perlu kujelaskan lagi. Dia, Hwa In sangat mencintaimu. Kau tahu ? Tatapan matanya, semua tingkah lakunya padamu menunjukkan kalau dia sangat mencintaimu. Perlakuannya padamu sungguh berbeda."

"Lalu... jika begitu apakah aku bisa meyakininya ?"

"Tentu saja bodoh."

"Tapi aku masih belum yakin. Bisakah kau membantuku meyakinkanku ?"

"Apa ?"

~flashback off~

Yah... aku akui semuanya memang salahku. Aku yang meminta kwangmin merencanakan ide gila itu. Sebenarnya aku juga sudah merasakan kalau dia mencintaiku. Sayangnya aku masih tidak yakin akan hal itu.

Hari itu, 5 hari yang lalu aku menjalankan rencana yang kubuat sendiri. Aku meminta kwangmin menanyakan bagaimana tie gadisku disaat Hwa In terlihat di dekatku. Untuk apa ? Tentu saja ingin mengetes perasaannya.

"Apa kau tidak suka gadis yang manja ?"kira2 seperti itulah pertanyaan kwangmin waktu itu. Dan dengan mulusnya aku bilang aku benci gadis manja karena gadis manja itu sangat berlebihan dan segala macamnya. Aku sengaja mengatakan itu karena aku tahu jika Hwa in ada di belakangku. Lebih tepatnya menguping pembicaranku.

Aku mengatakan hal itu berharap akan mendengar dia terisak saat itu juga. Namun nyatanya aku kecewa. Dia hanya berbalik santai sambil melewatiku yang tengah berdiri mematung. Hari itu, ya, hari itu aku merutuki kebodohanku.

Setelah hari itu gadis itu tak pernah juga menyapaku atau bahkan tersenyum padaku. Dia seakan cuek dan tak pernah menganggap kehadiranku. Bagiku ini rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Mengingat apa yang sudah aku lakukan kemarin.

Aku terus saja merutuki kebodohanku. Sial. Ini terasa sangat perih. Bahkan teramat sangat perih. Aku sama sekali tak menduga dia akan mundur secepat itu. Dan seolah tegar hanya dalam beberapa waktu. Aku benar - benar kecewa.

**~ flashback kampus ~**

"Hwa in ah .."

"Hwa in ah"

"..." gadis itu tetap diam tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearahku. Hingga akhirnya aku menyentuh bahunya pelan "apa kau mendengarku ?" Tanyaku sopan.

"Kau memanggilku ?"jawabnya ketus.

"Ne. Tapi maaf jika aku mengganggu."

"Tentu saja kau sangat mengganggu. Sebenarnya ada perlu apa ?"dia kembali melemparkan kata2 ketusnya.

"Hanya ingin mengajakmu bicara"ucapku ragu "hanya jika kau bersedia"lanjutku kemudian.

"Tentang apa ? Apa ini penting ?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi jika bersedia datanglah ke atap. Aku menunggumu disana setelah kelas musik berakhir."

Aku berjalan pelan menjauhi gadis itu. Aku tak menuntut dia berbicara banyak lagi. Gadis itu. Dia semakin membuatku ragu dan tak menentu.

** atap**

Aku sudah menunggunya selama beberapa waktu. Aku tak tahu apakah dia akan memenuhi permintaanku ataukah tidak. Aku mulai cemas sekarang.

"Ada apa ?" Kudengar sebuah suara menginterupsi dan membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Gomapta"

"Untuk apa ?"tanyanya datar

"Kau bersedia menemuiku disini."

"Tak usah berbasa basi. Katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan."sahutnya datar.

"Aku..."ucapku sedikit ragu"aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang kita"lanjutku kemudian.

"Kita ? Memangnya ada apa dengan kita ?"

"Aku rasa hubungan kita renggang. Kau menjauhiku sekarang."

"Memangnya sebelumnya seperti apa ? Bukankah sebelumnya kita juga tak ada hubungan apa - apa ?"tanyanya yang semakin menusuk.

"Tidak. Sebelumnya jauh lebih baik dari ini. Sebelumnya kau tak pernah ketus saat berbicara denganku".

"Lalu ? Apakah itu sebuah masalah ?"tanyanya datar.

"Tentu saja masalah."

"Kenapa ?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu".

"Hh... yang benar saja. Sepertinya kau membenciku"selanya sambil menyeringai dingin.

"Itu tidak benar. Yang ada aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku tak percaya" kudengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya semakin ketus saja.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau bisa percaya ?"

"Lakukan apapun jika kau bisa".

"Apakah aku harus mati agar kau bisa mempercayai ucapanku ?"

"Lakukan saja. Tapi maaf saja. Dengan itupun juga takkan mampu untuk merubah perasaanku. Perasaanku sudah terkunci untuk dirimu".

**~flashback off~**

Aku semakin sedih sekarang. Menyedihkan bukan ? Apakah benar aku harus mati hanya untuknya ? Aku tak mengerti sekarang. Benar2 bingung dg apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"Beginikah rasanya ditolak dengan penuh kebencian ? Ini sangat menyakitkan"ucapku pada diri sendiri dan tanpa terasa sebulir air mata jatuh membasahi wajahku.

Author POV

Kriiingggg..kringgggg

Sebuah suara telepon menginterupsi kediaman keluarga Jung sekarang. Terlihat seorang anak muda berjalan dengan mata bengkak bermaksud mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo..."

"Jin young ah"sahut suara di seberang sana

"Ne. Waeyo ?"

"Apa kau sedang menonton TV sekarang ?"

"Tidak. Kenapa memangnya ?"

"Sesosok mayat perempuan ditemukan tewas di sungai Han. Penyebabnya belum diketahui secara pasti. Dugaan sementara menyatakan bahwa dia mati bunuh diri dengan cara menenggelamkan diri ke sungai."

"Eh ? Apa ada hubungannya denganku ?"

"Jangan banyak tanya. Datanglah ketempatku sekarang dan kita akan ketempat kejadian bersama-sama"

"Baiklah"

Anak lelaki bermarga Jung itu bingung dengan telpon barusan. Sejenak dia berpikir.

"Gadis bunuh diri. Apa hubungannya denganku ? Apakah gadis itu adikku ? Tapi tidak mungkin juga. Dia terlihat tidak menyimpan masalah akhir2 ini" nampak anak lelaki itu mengerang frustasi.

** sungai han**

"Permisi ..."ucap seorang _namja_ berambut dark brown pada kerumunan polisi yang masih menyelidiki lokasi bunuh diri.

"Anda siapa ?"tanya polisi tersebut.

"Saya sahabat dekat korban. Apa aku bisa melihatnya ?"

"Maaf, anda tidak bisa melihatnya sekarang. Kami masih melakukan otopsi pada mayat tersebut."

"Ah begitu ya pak. Terima kasih. Kami akan menunggu."

"Tapi daripada itu..."polisi itu menggantungkan ucapannya "apa kau yang bernama jung jinyoung itu ?"tanya sang polisi pada _namja_ berambut dark brown itu.

"Bukan aku. Tapi dia."sahut _namja_ berambut dark brown itu sembari menunjuk _namja_ yang ada disebelahnya.

"Ne. Saya Jung jinyoung pak. Waeyo ?"sahutnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Saat otopsi tadi kami menemukan surat ini di dalam tas gadis itu. Disana tertulis namamu. Aku rasa surat itu ditujukan untukmu."

"Aku ?"_namja_ itupun semakin heran saja mendengar pernyataan polisi tersebut

Dengan sedikit bingung _namja_ bernama jin young itupun membuka lipatan kertas itu.

**Dear ****J****ung ****J****inyoung:**

_**Maafkan aku jika aku menyakitimu. Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu berlaku tidak baik padamu. Mengacuhkanmu. Memang aku yang selalu menghindarimu. Itu benar. Aku membencimu. Sangat membencimu. Tapi daripada itu. Aku percaya jika kau mencintaiku. Kau bilang apa kau harus mati agar aku percaya ? Itu tidak perlu. Aku tak akan mengizinkanmu melakukan itu. Dulu aku memang memang mencintaimu. Tapi sekarang. Aku benar2 membencimu. Sangat membencimu. Akan tetapi yang harus kau tahu dan kau ingat. Aku lebih membenci diriku sendiri yang semakin menumbuhka kebencian ini di dalam hatiku. Aku benci diriku yang hidup dengan terus menatap wajah orang yang mencintaiku dengan aku yang sangat membencinya. Aku benci kau merasakan itu. Aku juga benci aku merasakan hal ini. Aku benci hidupku yang seperti ini. Benci jika aku harus te**__**r**__**us membenci orang yang dulu pernah aku cintai. Maafkan aku. Ah tidak. Bukankah aku sudah menolakmu kemarin ? Kau pasti tidak memaafkanku.**_

"Eh kwang ?"_namja_ bernama jin young itu ambruk setelah membaca isi surat tersebut.

"Kau harus kuat"

"Dia mati karena aku kwang. Aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri"

"Buka salahmu. Kau harus kuat. Doakan dia agar bisa berlalu dengan damai."

"Aku tak bisa kuat kwang. Ini semua gara-gara aku. Aku yang bodoh kwang"_namja_ itupun menangis sambil memeluk erat sang sahabat karibnya yang tentu sangat mengerti keadaannya.


End file.
